NewRaffica Wiki
New Raffica is a habitable planet that orbits Lexus Prime, in the Western Galactic Sector. it is also the capital of four other celestial bodies that are within the New Raffician Union. It is one of the sector's most powerful government, both econimically and military wise. The land was originally settled by millions of bacteria, plant life, and smaller non-intelligent mammals. The first intelligent life to reach New Raffica was the Robloxian race in approximately 2190 AD. New Raffica was originally exploited for its natural resources but after a while the colony developed its own government. It's currency is the raffi. History 'Early Colonization:' After the star Lexus Prime was found to have a planet within the habitable zone in 2152, the Robloxian Space Agency launched a mission to New Raffica (currently names "Lexus Prime A" to see if the planet was suitable for mining and terraforming. After finding out that New Raffica was filled with life, colonists soon landed on New Raffica aboard the "Galax 445." The colonists landed and were originally there to mine and exploit its natural resources. After about 30 years, a government was beginning to form, and the colony soon turned into a commonwealth. The rich lands and beautiful terrain attracted the attention of many species, and soon New Raffica had a wave of immigrants show up. In 2268, a petition was passed that allowed New Raffica to leave the United Robloxian Interplanetary Union which allowed the country to become independant. The nation was formally named New Raffica, and a Supreme Chancellor was elected, named Simoon68. After Simoon was elected, he worked to create a military and turn New Raffica into a military power. Which he succeeded. Simoon became corrupted with power and used his new military to strike fear into the citizens. No one dared to revolt against him. 'Raffician Revolution:' ' ' In 2335 during the instatement of Dantilith I, a civil war followed by a revolution broke out. During this time, Dantilith I was the elected head of New Raffica. The federal election was to take place in September, between the two main candidates: Dantilith Antontious and Hillik Azeekee. The election run was favoured towards Dantilith, due to his democratic views and success in his past term. Hillik was considered to be extremely radical and wanted to change the whole governing system if he was to be elected. He was a great speaker and was very inspirational. Once the votes were tallied, it looked as if Dantilith was going to win for the second time in a row. But as suprising as it was, Hillik won the election. His votes were determined and proven to be non-legit, but this wasn't found out until a week after he was instated. Hillik was quick to change the system, and his political party was powerful enough to veto any laws that were passed. Because of this, Hillik was able to rule with infinite power. Dantilith was exiled from New Raffica because Hillik thought that if he were to remain, he may spark a revolution that may result in a civil war. Mass riots and protests soon took place after the results were leaked and it was found out that Hillik was the un-legit leader. Hillik ordered his new military to fire at the protesters, which caused more controversy. A band of rioters formed together to get a message accross to the new government. This group called themselves the "Democratia" which is Latin for "Democracy." The Democratia were able to overrun a group of riot police and arm themselves. They then fled out of the capital city to avoid being shot on sight. Dantilith never actually left New Raffica and was in hiding at the time. The Democratia made Dantilith the leader, and with the help of Cumbustio, a major ally, they were able to arm themselves with weapons, tanks, and planes. The revolution was turning extremely bloody and Cumbustio was about to step in and sort it out. Hillik said "There will be deadly consiquences if any foreign body is to interfere with our internal affairs." Now both sides were armed and fighting. It was now a civil war. The most famous battle was in Arbutus were Democratia soldiers were trying to enter the capital buildings and find high ranking government officials. Mathie was one official that was found and was imprisoned for treason and war crimes. Hillik was not found inside. Hillik was actually on a political trip to Venezia to establish trade routes in the sector. Hillik returned later in the week to find that Arbutus was a war zone. Hillik himself ended up getting captured and was placed before Dantilith to hear what he had to say. Dantilith proceeded to tell him how he has ruined New Raffica's status and history. Dantilith sentenced him to death and these were the final words uttered to Hillik by Dantilith "No banner is large enough to hide the shame of killing innocent people. You were the first to do so on New Raffica, and you are the last." This is where New Raffica's motto "Nothing can hide the shame of killing innocent people" comes from. Government and Politics Currently, New Raffica is a huge, socially progressive nation, ruled by Dantilith I with a fair hand, and notable for its military and bautiful landscape. Its compassionate, intelligent population of 984 million enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defence, Commerce, and Social Welfare. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Arbutus. The average income tax rate is 19%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Defense industry. The chain of command is as follows: -Prime Minister -Deputy Prime Minister -Senate Planetary Provinces This is a list of planets owned by New Raffica: Laifirt:' '-Governor: Steve Kaj- 'Laifirt is located the closest to the parent star, and is a colony of New Raffica. Laifirt has a desert landscape with very few vegetation. However, it is inhabited by different sapient and intelligent species who see New Raffica as the capital. Laifirt is well known for it's crime, slums, and constant riots and revolts. This is mostly due to the fact that Laifirt wants to secede from the ''New Raffician Union, ''but can never get enough votes to do so. (51%-49% in favour of staying in the Union.) Laifirt also has its own illegal militia, not supported by New Raffica. Because of this, troops have been deployed to keep the peace. ''New Raffica: '' ''-Prime Minister: Dantilith Antontious-''' New Raffica is the second most inner planet in the Lexus Prime system. New Raffica has a very diverse landscape from oceans, to mountains, to deserts, to ice caps, to plains... The list goes on. There is large amounts of life from vegetation to animals. New Raffica is the capital of the New Raffician Union and works everyday with it's people to bring a brighter and better future. New Raffica is well known for it's landscape, many different species, and bustling economy. New Raffica is orbited by two moons. One is a mining site, named Spirit. The other is a volcanic moon named Perseus. Both have been exploited for their resources, as Spirit contains a rare mineral called haltic which is used in the military's firearms. Spirit: '-Governor: N/A-' Spirit is a moon about 1/3x the size of Robloxia's moon. It is mostly composed of iron and other common metals. Spirit is one of the most sought out places due to its abundance of haltic, which can be refined into firearm technology. Many alien species have landed here to mine its haltic. A lot of them are hostile. Because of this, the armed forces are deployed to patrol well known deposits. many small skirmishes occur here. There are no permanent residents on Spirit, but there is a mining outpost and many small military bases and depots. Spirit has no governor. All inquiries are handled by the senate. Perseus: '-Governor: N/A- '''Perseus is a volcanic moon that orbits the closest to New Raffica. Molten iron and mercury make up the surface, and the atmosphere is composed of carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, and sulphur trioxide making the atmosphere extremely hazardous. Full protective suits must be worn for miners on the surface. Because Perseus orbits opposite to New Raffica's axial spin, the two planets expierence tidal deformations and many small earthquakes (too small to be noticed.) There have been no attempts to colonize the moon due to it's terrain and atmosphere. The longest outpost to remain on the surface was for 2 years before a land slide destroyed the outpost and killed 6 workers. Perseus has no governor. All inquiries are handled by the senate. ''Reubedo: '-Governor: Matt Stevchok- '''Reubedo, formerly named Redcliff, is a mountainous region on the outermost part of the habitable zone. It's thicker, but habitable atmosphere, allows for life to exist on the surface. Many species come here to retire due to its many scenic views. Reubedo is a colony of New Raffica that relies on New Raffica for many of its goods. Unlike Laifirt, Reubedo is allowed to have its own militia but it must be trained by New Raffician Forces to make sure that they know what to do. Reubedo was used as the HQ for the Democratia during the civil war. ''Vasaari: '' 'PRINCIPALITY -Governor Escalo Veltric- 'The Delegation of Vasaari is a nation lcated not within New Raffica's borders. Vasaari was a planet that was invaded and taken over by New Raffica after they declared war. The original government was completely wiped out, and a puppet-state was formed under New Raffica. The nation/planet is the same size as New Raffica. The people who survived the war and who later migrated here, are usually quiet about what happens here. In fact, they were so quiet, the ''Galactic Peacekeeping Unit was dispatched to see if the people were being treated harshly, but they weren't. It is said people keep quiet because no one really recovered from the war. Ex-provinces Terbia: '-Former Governor: Matt Stevchok- '''Terbia is a small cold world located at the outer region of Lexus Prime. Terbia was originally used as a military base and command post, as well as a port for incoming ships into the sector. The reason Terbia is no longer a province is because they fought for independance. Shortly after the civil war, Terbia wanted to secede because they believed that they had no ties what-so-ever to New Raffica. Most of the region wasn't from New Raffica anyways. New Raffica denied any referendum because Terbia was a strategic location both econimically and military wise. Terbian forces soon started a revolution on the planet, with a very radical person as their head of state. Because New Raffica just finished fighting their own revolution, they didn't have the man power or money to deal with Terbia. Because of this, New Raffica let Terbia disband from the Union, and no longer wants anything to do with it. However, both regions rely on eachother for exotic foods-stuff and resources. Other than that, they have no ties to eachother. Military New Raffica is known to have one of the strongest voluntary militaries in this region in the galaxy. New Raffica has 2 service branches: *New Raffician Armed Forces *New Raffica Air and Space Force (combined with navy) ''NRAF: The New Raffician Armed Forces is New Raffica's ground force with approximately 1,000,000 active personnel. Each personnel is equipped with a GTI-ASR medium sized sub-machine gun and a GTI-PTL side arm. There are different weapons used for different variants of soldiers from snipers to heavy units. Most soldiers brought through training are trained at Camp Simoon on New Raffica. It is here that soldiers are put through vigorous training to become the Union's defenders and life-line. All soldiers are taught the basics of combat, maturity, discipline, and survival to make sure that they can work effectively in any condition on any planet. Soldiers are divided into different courses to teach them different skills such as tank operators, field medics, radio operators, AA gunners, etc. Soldiers are then placed to defend certain parts of New Raffica, the colonies, and to assist allies in different solar systems. The NRAF is also considered to be the most primitive due to their 21st style tanks and weapons. However, they are not as outdated as they were back then. Tanks have been upgraded to shoot plasma and lasers, AA batteries shoot focused laser radiation, etc. NRASF: The New Raffica Air and Space Force deals with threats in space and in the sky. This is New Raffica's most advanced branch and consists of the most armament in the army with around 770,000 active personnel. NRAF soldiers are also positioned in this branch and serve as soldiers guarding frigates. When New Raffica first became a independant nation, it had no space fleet and was open to attack. The army only had around 1,000 AH-F4's, which were 3rd generation fighter jets which were armed with only 4 30mm cannons and simplistic laser-guided missiles. The air force was in need of a serious reformation and needed better technology. This is when Griffin Technologies Inc. came to the rescue and provided the region with over 5,000 SJ-13 jets. (seen below to the left) The SJ-13 was a hybrid jet fighter which could fly in space using reaction wheels and RCS, but also fly in atmospheric conditions. Although the SJ-13 series turned out to be extremely reliable, they also had a few problems. They were unable to turn extremely well in the atmopshere, it was hard for pilots to see from the cockpit, and the wings were really thick for the atmopshere. During the revolution when the Democratias were being funded by Cumbustio, they were provided with jet fighters that were way more advanced then the old 3rd generation fighters. They were not hybrids because no battles took place in space. These fighters were extremely manuverable, extremely fast, and carried a large payload of missiles, rockets, and cannons. The fighter was named the F-5 Sabre seen below to the left. After the revolution the NRASF needed upgraded hybrid fighters so they can fight battles in space. Tensions between New Raffica and Synoa were high so they needed fighters incase of an attack. The ASF-1 Falcon was to solve the problem. The Falcon was a stealthy fighter that could be deployed at any time of day and be completely unseen to the naked eye due to its reflective properties. The Falcon carried a much larger payload than the Sabre and was much more aerodynamic. The only problem the Falcon ever faced was it's inability to recover from a flat-spin. Ranks in the Army: Category:Browse